Buenas Noches Odín
by zoe minagmi
Summary: Soy Thor. Mamá, Papá me enamoré. Pero no de cualquier mujer, se trata de Loki. ¿Cómo se los explico?. Bueno el amarlo es sólo el inicio de lo que quería decirles. One-Shot
1. Buenas Noches Odín

Me inspiré de una canción llamada "Buenas Noches Don David" de Ricardo Arjona. Es un Thorki One-shot para ustedes con amor 3, cambie mi estilo de narrativa probando algo nuevo. Pero el tipo de historia es igual a lo de siempre. Disfrútenlo.

**Buenas Noches Odín.**

Yo aquí en mi propio hogar saludando a mamá y papá. Reunidos en una especie de sala como lo llaman los Midgardianos, como hace mucho no lo estaba esta familia. Mi hermano a lado mio, que si bien no fue el mejor ejemplo de lo que un Asgardiano debe hacer al querer dominar Midgard, era parte de nuestra familia y sin saberlo mis padres, un motivo de esta reunión. Lo siento, estoy bastante nervioso y esta vestimenta elegante hace denotar la preocupación de mis padres, sabían que lo que iba a mencionar a continuación era complicado.

Mi madre trajo unos aperitivos a la mesilla de centro, yo deguste algunos intentando no llegar tan rápido el tema. Mi padre, Odín, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando dirigía la mirada a Loki quien se mantenía con la mirada baja a pesar de siempre haber sido algo insolente y de porte digno. El ambiente estaba tenso y para no ir directo al grano pregunté sobre el clima, los negocios, inclusive de la cocina… pero la situación era tan ansiosa que la conversación no fue tan extensa.

Suspiré, seguro mis padres se cuestionaban el por que los mande llamar, por que Loki estaba ahí y que motivo tan fuerte existía para sacarlo de su prisión teniendo en cuenta que podía escapar en cualquier momento. Los miré y armándome de valor sólo dije "Estoy enamorado". Mis padres supusieron que hablaba de la Midgardiana y después los interrumpí diciendo "Es Loki".

No he sido el mejor hijo, ni el mejor hermano, ni el mejor gobernante o algo parecido, y con eso restaba puntos a la lista de cosas para las que soy malo. Loki solamente seguía con la cabeza baja, y un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas. La mirada atónita de mi padre describía perfectamente su descontento y me digne a decir "Lo que siento es honesto". Se puso de pie molesto y mi madre le pidió que tomara asiento. Miré a mi madre quien me lanzó esa mirada llena de amor maternal que solo ella sabe dar, luego miró a Loki e hizo lo mismo. Él se veía bastante avergonzado con la situación.

Mamá solamente le preguntó a Loki como ha estado y él contestaba algo cortante pero con voz suave, en el fondo ella lo había criado y era una buena mujer. Nos sonrió con dulzura mientras mi padre hervía en rabia interna. Dije mirando a mi padre en un suspiro "Relájese padre esto solo es el inicio". No fue la mejor frase por que sus ojos tenían aun más coraje.

"Estoy enamorado". Mi madre lanzó una risilla dejando de lado el hecho de nuestro lazo familiar non-sanguíneo preguntó por encima de la autoridad de mi padre como se había tornado ese amor.

Aun lo recuerdo, fue después de la primera vez que fui a Midgard. Lo quería demasiado pero no era mi hermano, ni mi amigo. Era confuso, lo extrañaba, lo creí muerto y no podía estar tranquilo desde aquel día. Cuando supe que vivía quería abrazarlo, estar con el y que volviéramos al ayer; era imposible. Ese imposible y lo complicado de su personalidad me enamoraron más y cuando al fin lo capturé junto con los Vengadores, lo traje conmigo…al fin podíamos estar juntos y aclarar este alboroto.

"Madre, Padre. Loki no tiene la culpa. Él se negó tantas veces que me enamoró aún más", y de reojo lo observe como no lo había visto hace mucho: delicado y asustado. ¿Cómo no temer a Odín? Tuvo una recaída pero ahora era más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos.

"Loki" proseguí tomando su mano aunque la expresión de mi padre fue de total desagrado "estoy muy orgulloso de que nos criaran juntos. Es un gran hombre, malvado a veces pero lleno de determinación. Esa es una característica que me recuerda a mamá". Mi madre sonrió con dulzura, si algo tenía ella es que amaba ver a sus hijos felices.

Tal vez decirle no era la mejor solución, tenía fuertes motivos solamente. Estaba enamorado y el al fin me había correspondido después de tanta insistencia. Mi padre bufó con molestia e indignación corriéndome del palacio a pesar de que mi madre le pidió que reflexionara su decisión. Llamo a los guardias ordenándole que devolvieran a Loki al calabozo pero sin importarme lo defendí y lo tome de la mano una vez más.

"Si tu voluntad es que me vaya eso haré. Loki vendrá conmigo a cambio" lo reté. Su cara de sorpresa fue mínima comparada con la que mostró después de mis últimas palabras "Cuando dije que eso era el inicio era cierto… por que Loki y yo pronto seremos tres". A Loki se le caía la cara de vergüenza y mi mamá se veía más feliz que nunca, definitivamente la vendríamos a visitar a escondidas para que conociera a su nieto. Pero mi padre, nunca lo vi tan furioso, tal vez se le pase con el tiempo y nos acepte.

Ahora estamos viviendo en Midgard, Loki tiene sus antojos y caprichos mientras yo tengo un empleo promedio en un bar. Creo que para los doctores será raro cuando les diga que mi marido espera un hijo, pero como esa nuestro pequeño nacerá y nos hará los padres más felices del mundo.


	2. Extra Cap

A petición traigo este extra cap dividido en tres. Disfrutenlo!

**Extra: Antojos**

Sentado en su día de descanso del bar. Eran las 2 de la mañana, en la cocina leyendo un libro de postres. ¿Qué hacia el grandioso e invencible de Thor en la cocina a esas horas de la mañana haciendo un pastel de pistache? Complaciendo a su novio. El recordar que quien estaba en su cama en ese momento era la persona que amaba lo motivaba para mantenerse despierto, solo quería verlo sonreír y que dejara de lloriquear por su pastelillo. Nunca pensó en ver al Dios del engaño sollozando a estas horas por un antojo, estaba muy sensible últimamente y empezó a decir cosas como que no lo amaba tanto, que seguro lo dejaría por una Midgardiana como la que conoció antes y que estaba gordo. Thor suspiro con una sonrisa al recordar los berrinches del otro por que hasta eso eran lindos y le daban ternura. Termino el extraño pastelillo (que se vio obligado a hacer por que en las tiendas no lo venden) y lo llevo a la habitación donde Loki estaba sentado con los ojos llorosos abrazando una almohada y su cara medio hundida en ella. Lo miró fijamente y cubrió sus ojos con esta. El rubio lo miró con comprensión y se acercó sentándose a un lado de él y dejando el pastelillo en el mueble a lado de la cama.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le cuestionó algo preocupado, el pelinegro solo asintió y apretó más la almohada. Un silencio profundo invadió la habitación y se escucharon los sollozos del joven como un susurro. El otro tomo la almohada y la quito lentamente viendo si cedía y al no poner resistencia se la despojo mostrando el vientre abultado de Loki y como este se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No sé que me pasa" Thor le sonrió y lo abrazó de la manera más dulce que pudo besándole el cuello.

"Ni yo lo sé, pero ¿Sabes? No te pediré que dejes de llorar si eso quieres. De cualquier manera te vez hermoso y te amo. Llores, te enojes o seas feliz sigues siendo mio. Y yo soy tuyo" junto su frente a la de él.

"Creo que solo son mis hormonas" suspiró y le dio un beso "Comeré, no quiero desperdiciar ese pastelillo" el otro solto una risilla y le dio el extraño alimento. A la primer mordida Loki lo soltó, corrió al baño y desató los males más terribles del embarazo.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Thor tocando la puerta algo preocupado pero ya se había acostumbrado a las carreras del joven al retrete.

"Si Thor, estoy en el paraíso" contestó sarcásticamente mientras terminaba su labor y se lavaba la boca "Dentro de poco terminará esta tortura"

"Para mi es hermoso" comentó mientras habría la puerta del baño

"La próxima vez tu te embarazas" le miró de manera fulminante. Al rubio ya no le agradó la idea…

**Extra: Otro!**

El pequeño miraba a sus padres con sus lindos orbes azules. Su piel era pálida como la de su madre y su cabello era negro y ligeramente ondulado. Estaba en su cuna parado, sosteniéndose con sus manitas al barandal con un chupón en la boca. Ambos padres estaban sentados frente a él mirándolo fijamente.

"Solo porque te dijeron que a los trece meses ya decían sus primeras palabras no significa que hoy lo hará"decía el pelinegro recargándose sin despegar la mirada del pequeño. Era cierto que en el fondo tenia curiosidad de cual sería la primer palabra de su hijo pero eran las 3 de la mañana y a Thor se le había ocurrido despertarlo para estar atentos a ese momento. Bufó de brazos cruzados mientras el pequeño los miraba atentamente. Puso una expresión seria y se quito el chupón mirándolos fijamente.

"Ya va a decir su primera palabra" sonrió a la expectativa del momento e irónicamente Loki también se quedo en silencio esperando el momento. El bebé miro el chupón, luego a sus padres y con voz infantil balbuceo una palabra que fue ligeramente comprensible.

"¡Otro!"lanzó el chupón al suelo y los padres lo miraron sorprendido.

"Es idéntico a ti…"sonrió ligeramente Loki y se puso de pie- buenas noches

"Él…"miro al pequeño y lo cargó"¡Eres perfecto!"

Bueno. Haré otro Thorki del nacimiento quería ponerlo como extra pero me parece que se merece un fic completo y donde aparezcan el resto de los personajes. Esperenlo. Au revoir~


End file.
